


the lakes

by secretlanguage



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Song: the lakes (Taylor Swift), Stargazing, i still have no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlanguage/pseuds/secretlanguage
Summary: genre : fluffpairing : tendou x gn!readerwarnings : noneYou and Tendou star gaze in a field while sharing a somewhat intimate conversation. (inspired by ‘the lakes - taylor swift’)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 1





	the lakes

It’s around midnight, possibly 1am, and you and **Satori Tendou** are laying in a field, admiring the stars that paint the sky with light. You hear a sigh come from your boyfriend next to you.

“What you thinking about?” You turn your head to study the look on his face. 

“A lot” He finally replies after a short moment.

“Like?” 

“Like about how you make me feel. I’m not sure how to explain it, but I feel so at home with you. Around most people, I feel like they’ll see me as that ‘monster’ or that ‘weird kid’ that everyone hates. But with you, I don’t even have to care because you love me no matter what, right?”

“Right.” You smile softly as his eyes meet yours.

”I know that stuff was all in middle school and that stuff should be _burrowed under my skin_ but it still feels like _heart-stopping waves of hurt_ whenever some random person gives me a weird look.”

You pause before answering ”No I understand what you mean, it hurts, a lot and for a long time, and it never really stops, it just gets easier to ignore. I felt like I didn’t have a place but when i met you, I stopped feeling like I was abnormal. And maybe I still don’t have a place but I don’t need one.”

Tendou moves his hands to cup your face. “I _don’t belong, and my beloved, neither do you.”_ A moment of silence falls before the both of you burst into laughter. 

“You’re so dramatic Satori.” 

“And you aren’t?”

You begin stuttering, trying to find an excuse as you analyse your movie esque speech, then sighing when you realise it’s true, “Okay fine, you have a point.”

He answers by pressing a quick kiss to your face, and then the two of you go back to watching the stars. 

Not to long after, you grow weary of the time, not wanting to get caught in some random field. “You ready to leave yet?” 

“Hmm, not yet, still want to pause life for a moment.”

You nod in agreement, “I wish I could just run away and escape from everything.”

You feel his eyes dart to your face to study your expression and you already predict his question. “ _No, not without you_. I would never leave you behind.” you quickly reassure. And so, the comforting silence falls over once more, as you both simply enjoy the presence of each other. 

The sun eventually rises, awakening you both from the trance of peace and signalling that it’s time for you to return back to the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually really proud of this! It turned out better than I had expected. I’m not entirely sure if this is a ‘songfic’ as it’s not really laid out in that type of structure. But thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading it! <3  
> I’m also a very avid taylor swift fan, so i’m planning on doing more fics inspired by her songs! please let me know if there’s anything you want in particular!


End file.
